Not so black and white
by forever-sweet
Summary: This is a private eye story! Gaara is a private eye and Naruto is his partner and together and sometimes alone Gaara and Naruto solve mysteries! UN!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a really random fic a detective fic hope you all like it!**

**Third pov:**

Gaara sat at a desk in a detective agency he was wearing a brown trench coat and was drinking coffee it was a cold day in December Christmas was only a few days away.

He was drinking his coffee out of a Christmas mug with Santa on the front being beaten up by a young girl screaming 'did you just call me a hoe!' at him.

His office door swung open to see Sasuke Uchiha standing in his doorway.

Sasuke was wearing a black suit he had a black mustash that matched his black hair that looked like a ducks rear end.

Gaara looked up from his cup and looked at Sasuke, Sasuke was the mayor of the town Konaha.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Gaara said looking back at his mug drinking in some more sweet liquid.

"I need you to investigate the murder of my wife" He said, his voice thick with grief.

Gaara looked up at him and sighed, he put down his coffee and got up.

"Then tell me what happened" Gaara said, his voice sounding tired.

"I went out with a couple of my buddy's and when I came home my wife was hanging from the ceiling by her neck. The police said it was a suicide but I think that there was foul play involved" Sasuke said looking at the detective.

Gaara nodded "I'll get on the case right away" He said walking out of his office Sasuke right behind him.

Gaara stopped by the front desk and Sasuke walked past him and out the door.

His secretary Madaline was sitting there she was watching the ran out the window she had black hair and black eyes and was wearing a black dress.

"Madaline I need you to run a background check on Sasuke Uchiha" He said looking at Madaline's expression.

She looked at him shocked.

"Why?" She asked looking very confused.

"Because his wife was murdered and I need to rule him out as a suspect" Gaara grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Madaline's voice said from behind him.

"I'm going to go and see Uchiha's friends to confirm his alaby" He said not looking back, he opened the door and walked out.

Gaara walked down the street looking for one of Uchiha's friend's house, his name was Naruto.

Finally Gaara stopped in front of a purple brick house.

He went up to the door and knocked a man with blond hair with blue eyes answered the door.

"Are you Naruto?" Gaara asked looking at the man he had on a orange T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

He smiled at Gaara "Yes I am! Who are you?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara.

"I'm Gaara. I'm a private eye I need to know if Sasuke Uchiha was with you last night?" Gaara asked looking at the blond.

"Yeah! We were hanging out at a dinner!" Naruto said his eyes sparkling at the memory.

Gaara nodded at Naruto "Thank you for your time have a good night" He said before walking off down the street towards the dinner Sasuke and Naruto had supposedly gone to.

He stopped when he noticed a neon sigh saying efood on it.

Gaara walking inside and a bell on the door rang, he walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

A waitress came out she had pink and hair and green eyes she was wearing a pink dress with a apron on it clipped to the apron was a name tag that read Sakura.

"Sakura I'm a private eye I need to know if two mean came in her last night one with blond hair and another with black hair?" He asked looking at her.

She blinked and opened her mouth to say something but closed it and closed her eyes trying to remember.

She opened her eyes again her emralde eyes starring into Gaara's sea form green ones.

"Yeah why you want to know?" She asked looking a little confused.

"Because I'm investigating a murder" He said flatly turning around to leave.

"Wait!" She said behind Gaara, Gaara stopped and turned around to face her again.

"Whats your name?" She asked looking at him.

"Gaara" Was all he said before turning around and leaving the shop with a ding of the bell above his head.

Gaara having confirmed Sasuke's alaby turned around and headed back to the office.

Gaara was in front of the door to his office when he heard noises from inside.

"Yes I killed her no he doesn't know a thing" The voice said.

Gaara rose an invisible eyebrow because he lacked a real one.

"Don't worry I'll kill him soon too" The voice said hanging up what sounded like a phone.

Gaara decided to answer the door to see who it was.

When Gaara answered the door you can imagine his surprise when he felt the cold feel of metal against his temple.

Gaara turned his head to see who his attacker was.

It was non other then Madaline.

"Why did you do it?" Gaara asked his face remaining emotionless.

She looked confused for a moment before frowning she opened her mouth to answer "Do what?" She asked looking at Gaara dead in the eye.

"Why'd you kill Sasuke's wife?" Gaara said his face still remaining emotionless.

"Because she stole the man I loved!" She cried almost screaming at Gaara.

"And that's a reason to kill her?" Gaara asked his emotionless mask slipping away.

"YES! Also I was paid to do it!" She said.

"By who?" Gaara asked her his mask gone and in it's place confusion.

"That's non of your business!" She hissed in his ear.

"Because it won't matter in two seconds because I'm going to blow your brains out" She said smirking.

"oh really?" Gaara asked a amused look on his face.

"Huh?" Madaline asked looking confused at Gaara, that's when a shot of pain went up her spin as she was shot.

Madaline looked at Gaara shocked and then her eyes glazed over as she fell to the ground the gun slipping away from Gaara's head.

Behind Madaline Naruto stood holding a gun looking really shocked at what had just happened.

Gaara walked over to Naruto and took the gun out of his hand.

"Thank you Naruto" Gaara said.

Naruto looked at him and grinned but it seemed a little haunted "It was a good thing I had given you my number!" He said his grin fading as they both heard sirens in the distance, police flooded into the office and looked down at the body of Madaline.

"She was trying to kill me and I shot her" Gaara said talking to the police chef.

Naruto looked shocked as he starred at Gaara who had just saved his ass from jail.

The police chef nodded and looked over at her body.

The police chef just happened to be Shikamaru Nara.

Once all the police had filed out of the house Gaara walked over to the desk that had Madaline's phone on it.

He flipped it open and scrolled through today's recent call's, Naruto walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes widened as Gaara scrolled to the one that she had just called.

"T-That's Sasuke's number!" Naruto said his eyes wide.

Gaara nodded and went over to the computer typing in a search.

It had been two hours and Sasuke was sitting in a confession room.

Shikamaru turned to look at Gaara "So if he's guilty then why did he do it?" Shikamaru questioned Gaara.

"He did it for her money" Gaara said.

Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"And I know how it all happened" Gaara said

**Explanation:**

Sasuke looked on the computer he noticed a open window and clicked on it, he saw that it was a life insurance page it showed that if his wife died then he would get over one million dollars in cash.

Madaline was happy to kill Sasuke's wife because she was in love with him and thought after he had gotten the money the two of them would get married.

**End of explanation:**

"But all she got was death and Sasuke prison for life" Gaara said sighing.

"That's so horrible!" Naruto said his eyes wide as he starred at his former best friend Sasuke.

"Why would he do such a horrible thing!" Naruto said looking at Gaara.

"Because she was planing to leave him so he figured that he could get something out of it. He went out with you Naruto so he could have an alaby" Gaara said his mask back on his face as he starred at Sasuke.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Gaara "Do you have a position open for secrutrey now?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara.

Gaara looked at Naruto mildly surprised "Yes why looking for a job?" Gaara asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could have Madaline's old job?" He said.

Gaara sighed "Well you did save my life so I owe you one so yes you may have her job" Gaara said looking at Naruto who was hopping around as if he were getting a present on Christmas.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto said hugging Gaara.

Gaara stiffened not used to being hugged.

Naruto let go and smiled at his new boss and friend "Thanks Gaara!" Naruto said smiling at Gaara happliy.

Gaara chuckled at his new friend's behavior.

Then the two began walking back to the office to help Naruto settle in.

**This was the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's time for another chapter! And another mystery!**

**Third person pov:**

Gaara sat at his desk sipping his coffie it was a quiet night no case's had come in for days.

Naruto poked his head in just as Gaara was taking a sip of coffee Naruto yelled "WE GOT A CASE!" really loudly.

Gaara startled by Naruto spilled his coffee all over him, he looked up from his ruined shirt to Naruto and glared at him.

Naruto was unaffected by the glare and walked into Gaara's office "Do you want me to bring in the person?" he asked.

Gaara sighed and gave up on glaring at Naruto and nodded.

Naruto smiled and walked out of the office in his place stood a girl, she had long hair that reached her toes it was blond and blue eyes like Naruto she was wearing a purple dress.

"Excuse me but I would like you to investigate the murder of my friend Sakura" She said in a polite tone.

Gaara nodded and sat up in hid chair "Tell me what happened" He said keeping his face blank.

The girl nodded to him "I had gone out with my boyfriend Sai and she said she was staying home to do some cleaning, I had gone out and when I got home she had her head chopped off and her body was burned" she said a little bit of tears coming to her eyes.

Gaara nodded "What is your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Ino" she said trying to smile but failed.

"I'll take the case" Gaara said getting out of his chair and walking into the front room.

Ino lingered a little longer in the room before walking out of his office and out the door.

"Naruto I need you to do some back ground work" He said letting his friend's brain process that.

"Ok but on who?" He asked looking at Gaara.

"Sai, Ino, and Sakura" He said expecting Naruto to ask him why he would do background work on his own client.

But he didn't he just simply nodded and began to get on the computer to finish out the request.

Gaara looked at Naruto a little surprised but grabbed his trench coat and headed out of the office.

Gaara walked down the streets stopping at the one that he was looking for and went down it.

When he came up to a yellow house he rang the door bell.

A tall man with dark short hair and black eyes answered the door, he had on a black shirt and black shorts.

"Are you Sai" Gaara asked.

Sai looked at him and fake smiled at him "Why yes I am" he said trying to sound nice.

"Ok I need to ask you a few question's about Sakura" He said.

"May I come in?" Gaara asked Sai.

"No" Sai said.

"Ok then" Gaara said getting ready to turn around when he noticed a pink hair on Sai's shirt.

"Look a purple elephant with pink spots!" Gaara shouted trying to look amazed as he pointed to his right.

Sai looked to where Gaara was pointing and while he was desrated Gaara plucked the hair off Sai's shirt and put it in his trench coat's pocket.

"Well I guess it got away" Gaara said turning around to leave.

Sai looked confused but shrugged and closed the door.

Gaara walked down the street's back to his office.

When he got there.

Naruto was lying on the floor with a shoe print on his forehead and paper's were scattered everywhere.

Gaara looked around and finally looked back at Naruto who was slowly getting to his feet.

"What happened here?" Gaara said looking at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he screamed looking at something behind Gaara.

Gaara turned around to be face to face with Maturize.

**Back ten minutes to Naruto:**

As Gaara slipped out the door Naruto was still typing.

It was two minutes later when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Come in" He said still looking at his work.

When he looked up he noticed a women with short brown hair and brown eyes with was wearing a brown dress.

"Well you sure like brown" Naruto said grinning.

The girl looked at Naruto anger crossing her face as she began to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp.

**Back to present time:**

Maturize looked at Gaara and smiled happy to see him.

He just starred back "Why did you beat up Naruto?" He said.

"Because he insulted me!" She said defensively.

"I did not! All I said was you wear alot of brown!" Naruto yelled from behind Gaara.

"Good bye" Was all Gaara said before turning on his heel and heading into his office.

Once he was in there he locked his door and went over to his desk there he took out the pink hair in his pocket and took out a piece of hair Ino had given to him.

He compared the two together.

They both turned out to be Sakura's but the one he had gotten off Sai's shoulder was a fresh one.

Gaara went back to his office door and went outside before ether Naruto or Maturize could say anything.

Once he was outside he went to the police station.

He opened up the door and was greeted by the police cheif Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked happy to see Gaara "How you been?" He asked him.

"Good but Maturize is back" Gaara said starring blankly at his old friend.

"Well that's not good for you but I assume that's not why you came here?" Shikamaru asked looking at Gaara in the eyes.

"No it's not I need to look at Sakura's head" He said.

Shikamaru looked confused but didn't argue.

He walked down the hallway motioning with his hand for Gaara to follow him.

Once they were near the lab they both put on gloves.

Gaara went in and went over to the 'head of Sakura'

When he got there he pulled out a piece of her hair and studied it.

"It's a fake head Sakura's still alive"

Shikamaru turned to Gaara surprised "Do you know where she's at?" He asked.

Gaara turned to him and smirked "I have a hunch" He said.

**2 hours later:**

Everyone was back at the police station Sai and Sakura were in the holding place.

Everyone turned to Gaara "So how did you know that Sakura was at Sai's house?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Because there was a piece of pink hair on his shirt and when I looked at it closer it was a fresher then the one Ino had given me" Gaara replay simply.

"Please tell us how it was done!" Naruto said hopping up and down in front of Gaara.

Gaara sigh "Fine" He huffed.

**Explanition:**

Sakura had faked her own death when Ino had left. It had turned out she found a lot of money and was planning to run off with Sai but the only way she could get the money was if she died.

**End of explaintion:**

"Oh" Naruto said.

Gaara nodded.

Shikamaru looked at the both of them and shrugged, he yelled something to one of the guys to take Sai and Sakura to jail.

Both Gaara and Naruto left the police station and headed back to the offices.

"So...Gaara who was that girl?" Naruto said looking at his boss his eyes full of questions.

"She's not important" Gaara said.

Naruto knowing it was probably best to leave the subject alone.

**That was my second story and Gaara's second case! Stick around and review please!**


End file.
